1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door lock, and more particularly to a door lock for controlling access into a room or building with a portable remote controller.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various remotely controlled door locking devices have been developed over the years to more securely, efficiently, and easily control access to various structures. Typically, electrically actuated door locks require door preparation to install lock, in addition to installation of other components to complete a remotely activated system. Other components include an on-off system switch, a momentary release switch, a request to exit device, a power transformer to convert 110 volt ac current to required operating voltage, as well as wiring connected to join all of the components. Such devices are most often added after completion of the structure to meet changed or increased security needs. Providing the installation of components and necessary wiring to connect these components is often a significant portion of the cost to the purchaser.
Examples of remotely controlled security devices and related locks are described in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,350 to Hurtado, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,448 to Karkkaincn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,504 to Inoue, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,356 to Klaus et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,664 to Gartner et al.
The '350 patent discloses a remotely controlled electric door locked having a tubular housing affixed to a door between a pair of securing brackets positioned on either side of the door opening frame. Electric motors within the housing move slide members into and out of engagement with the securing brackets. Installation of the lock is somewhat time intensive and securing brackets must be in proper alignment.
The '448 patent discloses a locking device that is mounted within a cavity in a door, thus is relatively difficult to install requiring formation of such cavity. As well as being mechanically complex, guiding and centralizing of latch and bolt relative to respective receiving member is crucial.
The '504 patent discloses an electric locking system that is also manually operable. The lock is mounted in a cavity in the door opening frame and wall of structure, requiring an involved installation procedure.
The '356 patent discloses a locking system that is remotely operable by a transmitter generating a light beam to unlock the door. Such transmitting devices are commonly known as "line of sight" transmitters. In other words, transmitter must be pointed directly at receiver to activate mechanism.
The '664 patent disclosed a safe door lock which incorparates a bolt which is moved into and out of a gate notch in a bar. With the bolt retracted from the gate notch thereby freeing the bar to move, pivots and levers cooperate with the movement of the bar to operate two latches which cooperate with corresponding pairs of strike plates in the door frame. In other words, the bolt is positioned to lock or unlock the bar. The bar, when unlocked, is then operated manually to move a pair of latches to open or close the door.
3. Objects and Advantages
In response to these deficiencies in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remotely controlled door lock that installs in a much easier and faster manner than current methods.
It is a further object to provide such a door lock that is electrically operated and also capable of manual operation from either side of the door without electrical power.
Another object is to simplify the electromechanical components as much as practical by incorporating a locking bar which interacts directly with the latch of the door thereby providing the desired locking and unlocking action.
It is a still further object to provide such a door lock that requires no external wiring of any kind for remotely controlled operation.